Voldemort's Choice
by Chaos formerly Rini
Summary: Rated for mild language. LilyJames. I've wondered why Voldemort wanted to kill Harry before Lily... and this was what I came up with. LV R&R! Humor for my tastes at some parts. Hiatus forever?
1. A Meeting to Change a Life

Lily and James were going out a bit in their seventh year. That's all I really need to give for background. I took out a little bit of stuff from before, because I think it'll fit better in my other L/J fic.

*** *** *** ***

It was the end of their seventh year, and they were on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone vowed to stay in touch and to visit each other often.

James was going to be an Auror, Sirius hadn't decided on anything yet, and Remus was to become an Unspeakable.

Clara and Sara were both going to join the Foreign Relations part of the Ministry, and Rebecca was going to work for Gringotts. Lily wasn't certain what she wanted to do, but being an Auror sounded very appealing to her.

Peter couldn't find a job that would accept him aside from washing tables in the Leaky Cauldron, so that was what he had to do.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Why do you think you would make an excellent Auror?" the severe Ministry official that was interviewing Lily asked.

"Because I was Head Girl at Hogwarts, and was able to get past many obstacles that only one other person could tackle," Lily responded, her head held high.

"Who was this other person?"

"James Potter, who has already been accepted as an Auror."

The official's eyes widened a bit. So _this_ was the girl young James had told them about. He had mentioned that she was the only one who was stronger than him… and that she would make one of the best Aurors if she came. "That is all," the official concluded the interview after a very long pause. "We will contact you within two days."

"Thank you for your time," Lily said, gracefully standing and shaking his hand.

After Lily had left, the official opened his door and said, "Get me James Potter."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"She came, James."

"Really? I knew she would!" James said happily. "Are you going to take her on?"

"That's why you're here. What do you think?" the official asked in a helpless tone.

"She was the only one at school that could get higher marks or out smart me. If you would accept me, you should definitely accept her," James said, completely serious for a rare moment.

"We'll take her on, then. You can go now, James."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Oh, excellent!" Lily breathed after opening the letter she'd received.

"I'm going out with Vernon now," her sister, Petunia announced from across the table.

"Mom, Dad, they accepted me! I'm going to be an Auror!" Lily exclaimed at the same time.

"That's wonderful, honey!" said Lily's mother, hugging her.

"Have fun," Lily's father said to Petunia.

After Petunia had left, Lily said, "James is an Auror, too."

Lily's father had a slightly disapproving look on his face. He was proud of his daughter, but he wasn't sure that he liked the sound of James Potter. Her mother, however, said, "That's nice, dear. It'll be lovely to have someone you know working with you."

Lily smiled, and then said, "I'll be renting a room in the Leaky Cauldron, and then finding a permanent flat. I won't want to bring any dangers back to you two."

"We'll help you find the best one when you're ready," Lily's father assured her.

"Thanks."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It was two years later. Lily was one of the best Aurors, and one of the most experienced. James had actually quit the previous year, and gone to play Quidditch for England.

__

It's a shame, really… he was quite good. Lily thought as she attempted to find her way to the house that some seriously evil wizards were supposedly hiding in.

"Lost?" said an amused voice.

"Yes," Lily said, quickly turning around. She came face-to-face with a black haired man several years older than herself.

"Tom Riddle," the man said, holding his hand out.

"Lily Evans," Lily said, accepting the hand and shaking it.

"Where are you off to?" he said, curiously.

"This address," Lily said, showing him a slip of paper.

"Oh, I can get you there in no time. Would you like to grab a cup of tea, first?"

"All right, then," Lily said with a faint blush.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

__

She's very pretty, Tom thought as he regarded her over his steaming cup. They were talking about themselves, Tom telling her about how he'd caught the person who'd unlocked the Chamber of Secrets while he was at school.

"So THAT'S where I hear your name from," Lily interrupted as he told about the service award. "I had to polish that one time when I got detention because some of my friends had messed with my wand... I got James a detention, too, when I accidentally threw our Charms professor out the window."

Tom looked startled for a moment, then began to laugh easily. "How could you _accidentally_ throw a professor out the window?"

Lily launched into the full story about herself, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter, and all the wild pranks they would pull. She had been included in many of them after that one detention... though it still amazed her that James had managed to become Head Boy after all the trouble he'd caused.

"Sounds like you had a good time at Hogwarts," Tom said quietly, "And your parents must have been a very strong witch and wizard."

Lily spit her mouthful of tea back into the cup, almost choking over her laughter. "Mum? And Da? Wizards? They're muggles! So is my sister, Petunia... and just about all my other realitives."

"You're a mudblood," Tom said, disgust and disappointment contained in his eyes.

Lily stiffened. He had just done something that would be the equivalent of calling her a whore to her face. "I _prefer_ muggle-born, if we have to talk about it at all."

Knowing immediately that he'd crossed a line, Tom changed the route of discussion. "Would you like to get to that house now?"

"Yes," Lily said, a bit coldly. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Here we are," Tom said, gesturing up at a small, bleak house. "Perhaps I will see you again, Ms. Evans," he added, taking up her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"Perhaps," Lily agreed, and went on to corner the wizards within the house.


	2. The Wedding

****

Epequa- um… you should already know that I looked at your story :-D and thanks! It _almost_ came from my life, with only a few changes ;-) Just goes to show how absolutely crazy it is…

****

Ami A- HOW COULD YOU FORGET WHAT YOU WANTED TO SAY! AMI NO BAKA!

****

Summersun- Yep, he did, and yep, I will.

****

AMB3R- She stayed because he was being polite, and it just seemed like the thing to do ;-) I could've, but it was almost completely irrelevant to the story aside from showing that they liked each other… and to get Lily into the Auroring job. I'd be shooting myself if I hadn't updated since 2001 (Jan.) This story is a bit too much fun.

****

Lily Evans- Not if he wasn't Voldemort yet… he could still be a good wizard as far as anyone knows. You'll find out within the next few chapters.

****

Alexia Goddess- Thanks! I guess it's just because I'm not great with titles OR summaries… I don't know how much to put! I will, and thanks again.

I'm hungry but I don't want to get food! Geez, I dunno what I'm gunna do!

*** *** *** ***

A week later, Lily discovered Tom waiting outside her office building. "Would you like to go get some dinner?"

"All right, then," Lily said, a bit timidly.

These three words led to many more meals. Whenever Lily wasn't off chasing dark wizards, she seemed to be spending time with Tom.

She knew he hated muggle-borns, but he was nice to her. They grew close enough that she could see that.

One day, Tom wasn't waiting outside her office. But someone else was.

"Hey, Lils."

"James?" Lily said incredulously, turning. It was. The short, black haired man stood before her. "I haven't seen you since… a really long time ago!" she exclaimed as she hugged him in a companionable way.

Grinning at Lily's wonderful elocution, James suggested they go get an ice cream. It wasn't as fancy as Tom's usual tea or supper, but Lily didn't mind at all. The two had a lot of catching up to do.

"I know a great place we can go to," Lily said, hooking her arm through James's and dragging him off, chatting away happily. Neither one was aware of the resentful stare on their backs.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Licking her ice cream cone, Lily began questioning James. "So why did you come by? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Just that… I figured it was time to catch up," James said, a bit of obvious open adoration in his eyes. he had been beating himself up over not seeing Lily at all, and then Sirius suggested that he go see her… so he had.

Lily began to talk contentedly, more at James than with him.

__

Who is this person? Unbeknownst to the pair, a figure stood shrouded in shadows. Something he hadn't felt since his days in Hogwarts began to bubble up inside him. Irritated, he tried to push the feeling down, but it just grew and grew inside of him. _I'll do it tomorrow._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Lily, I was thinking… we've been seeing each other for a while now… and I just wanted to ask you," Tom stood before the red haired beauty, and then knelt as he drew something out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

At first gaping silently, not believing her ears, Lily at last came to her senses and threw her arms around Tom. "Of course I will!" she squealed excitedly.

Smirking inwardly, Tom slid the engagement ring onto Lily's hand. _I beat that bloody prat…_
    
    ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Three weeks later, Lily and Tom sat on a couch, drawing up their invitation list. "Here, I'll invite my old school friends… there aren't that many of them…"

"How about these two? They're very important in the ministry, but I know them fairly well…"

"All right. Should I invite my sister? She doesn't seem to like me much."

"Lily, who is this?" Tom was pointing to a name on the list. "And this, and this, and _this_?"

There were four men's names on the list, and Lily tutted impatiently. "James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were some of my friends from school… remember, I told them about you that first day we met?" 

"Oh," Tom said. He remembered… and he remembered the glowing description of _James_. The name, thought alone, nearly choked him. He wasn't so sure that he wanted him at the wedding, but he couldn't upset Lily…

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

__

Dear Mr. J. Potter,

You are invited to celebrate the joining of Tom M. Riddle and Lily P. Evans in marriage. The wedding will be held on the twenty-second of October.

Sincerely,

Lily and Tom
    
    There was a postscript.

__

Prongs-

I hope you can make it… it would mean a lot to me.

-Lily

Crumpling up the letter in frustration, James silently cursed himself. _I came too late… she's found someone else… I won't be able to bring myself to go…_ but then an idea struck him, and he marveled that he hadn't thought of it immediately. _I will go… and Lily might hate me after, but it will be better than seeing her with that… that _thing_!_
    
    *** *** *** *** ***

Oh, no! What is James going to do? Well, I guess we'll just find out next chapter, won't we?

REVIEW!

Rini


End file.
